User talk:BryceLozier
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Price Is Right Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Sorry About That! Sorry we invaded golden-road.net. FYI, I only raided once, and Dinobot281 twice; I never really liked Dinobot281 anyway and his unorthodox habit of uploading pictures and placing them on articles. To me he shouldn't around on any of the Wikia sites. But putting that aside, again my apologies for taking your pictures and placing them here, we ...'er ...I didn't mean any harm. Thank you.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. 02:31, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: g-r.net pics Yes I am. My Game Show Forum name is "Jackpotman800". These days I only go there to browse around, just not post anything since I've lost the rights to doing so.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. 03:12, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Golden-Road.net Hey, how you doing? I myself have a profile @ Golden-Road.net. All the pictures that I have added to this and the Game Shows Wiki have been my own, not those of Golden-Road.net. Furthermore, I have a TPIR video page on my web site, password-plus.com. A lot of interesting videos are there, including a historic moment. Take care.—Brandon Devers 03:51, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I just wanted to draw your attention to a Game Shows Wiki user known as Gameshowsareforever. I noticed some of the pictures that he uploaded had Golden-Road.net included therein. I warned him not to raid the site, but he never listens.—Brandon Devers 11:51, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :He never stops uploading picture no matter where he gets them from. This guy should be blocked just to teach him a lesson.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 03:22, July 29, 2013 (UTC) * Thank you for the heads-up. I've seen his edits and he's got me shaking my head as well. I'm not too worried about the pics anymore, since all they ever do at Golden-Road.net is fuss and whine, not do anything constructive. BryceLozier (talk) *You think GSAF raiding the GSW is bad enough, try the Wheel of Fortune History Wiki, of which I am also a member. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 17:28, August 8, 2013 (UTC) **So am I, John. Good work on your part there, by the way. :-) BryceLozier (talk) 17:34, August 8, 2013 (UTC) GameShowGarbage.com Hello, Bryce. I know I am not here much, but I needed to tell you about something that I saw on GameShowGarbage.com. It was on the Inductions page, something to do with Golden-Road.net. Do the guys at GSG have a beef with Golden-Road.net?—Brandon Devers 19:03, February 19, 2015 (UTC) * Oh, that crap with Seidelman shooting his mouth off about us? There was a problem then, but it seems to have settled down now. BryceLozier (talk) 19:06, February 19, 2015 (UTC) * That is garbage in itself. Seidelman & Co. need to get their act together. I am glad that it settled down. Maybe I should induct Game Show Garbage into a special “Tournament of Chumps”.—Brandon Devers 00:14, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :Hi, Bryce. I could not help but notice, but per GameShowGarbage.com, it seems that Robert Seidelman is now Cyndi Seidelman.—Brandon Devers (talk) 15:10, October 24, 2016 (UTC) * I know, she's friends with me on Facebook. BryceLozier (talk) 17:20, October 24, 2016 (UTC) ::In the unlikely event that I return to Facebook—I left in 2012 due to safety and security concerns—may I add you as a friend?—Brandon Devers (talk) 22:30, October 24, 2016 (UTC) * Sure. BryceLozier (talk) 00:29, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks, Bryce.—Brandon Devers (talk) 01:12, October 25, 2016 (UTC)